Buscando el Amor
by LuxuryCrew
Summary: Dentro de poco sera San Valentin y Angel se propone conquistar de una vez por todas a Aubrey en tal de que sea suya. Aparentemente hay un "Cupido" en la DCI que puede ayudarlo, pero todo puede salirse de control si sus "Flechas" son usadas en la persona equivocada. ¿Puede un angel conquistar una princesa?
1. Rumor

**Capitulo 1: Rumor**

Angel, Bodie y Mo estaban en un Bar a las 00:30 de la noche bebiendo y platicando sobre su tema favorito: "Las chicas de la DCI"

Bodie: Viejo, lo juro, Emilia es perfecta, es graciosa, divertida, atletica, con gran fuerza, gran personalidad, es demasiado buena... Sobre todo porque tiene un buen trasero.. Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez vistiendo de Riptide... -Sonrie- ...Ese trasero me cautivo jaja... -Bromea.  
Mo: Sabes, conozco a Emilia desde antes que tu y dejame decirte, hermano, ella es muy temperamental, ten cuidado con lo que lleges a hacer.  
Bodie: Estas diciendo que no la cuido?  
Mo: Para nada, viejo, de hecho no existe mejor tipo que tu para ella, a lo que me refiero es que ya que no son novios formalmente ten cuidado con quien llega a salir ella.  
Bodie: -Suspira- Es que nos hicimos tan unidos y tan amigos que temo arruinar mi relacion con ella, no se si dar un paso tan importante.  
Angel: Si no lo intentas jamas lo sabras, sigue mi filosofia: intentar lleva al triunfo. - Bebe una cerveza.  
Bodie: ... Y cuantas citas con Aubrey has tenido con tu filosofia?  
Mo: Jajaja!  
Angel: A mi chica no le gustan las prisas, ni tener un due o, y eso es lo que justamente me enamora mas de ella. Me gustan los desafios.  
Bodie: Aun no entiendo bien lo que te atrae de ella... aparte de su cuerpo.  
Angel: Oye! Yo no ando viendo el cuerpo de tu chica! Andas viendo el cuerpo de mi Princesa?!  
Mo: Oh, hombre, tiene unas piernas tan largas ...  
Bodie: Y su cabello como de fuego... Es Genial...  
Angel: Aubrey jamas se fijaria en ninguno de ustedes! Y desde cuando la miran tanto?!  
Mo: Tranquilo, galan, yo la conozco desde el mismo tiempo que tu, aparte no me gustan las princesas Sabes?  
Bodie: Lo mismo digo, Aubrey es demasiado complicada...  
Angel: Por esa razon es la indicada para mi, una mujer tan complicada se merece a un hombre experto en el campo del romance...  
Mo: Pero tu tambien haces de las tuyas, hermano, y todos sabemos que Aubrey no es tonta, jamas se interesara en ti si sigues de mujeriego.  
Angel: Y desde cuando sabes tanto de mujeres?  
Mo: Yo siempre lo he sabido, solo que espere el momento indicado y logre conquistar a quien queria. -Sonrie feliz.  
Bodie: Tu y Taye se conocian desde el mismo tiempo que Angel y Aubrey Verdad?  
Mo: Asi es, esa chica es una fiera, es hermosa y no permite que te metas con ella, una mujer asi, se merece todo el amor de Mo.  
Bodie: Es cierto, Pero saben quienes son los que van en serio? Rasa y Lima. -Sonrie.  
Mo: Viejo! Si esos dos no se casan dentro de poco yo mismo los obligare! -Bromea- Sera por trabajo que no avanzan?  
Angel: Es por Lima, ella siempre pone por delante el trabajo y no quiere mezclar el amor, es de esas mujeres que ponen primero la carrera.  
Bodie: Me siento mal por Rasa, el de verdad la quiere, fundaron la DCI juntos y todo, aparte son mayores compartieron mas... -Suspira- Pero bueno... al menos siguen juntos...  
Angel: Ya tranquilos, esos dos de seguro quedan juntos...Es amor de verdad... -Sonrie confiado-  
Mo: Asi es! Yo pienso igual!

Nuevamente, otra ronda de cervezas tocaba la mesa.

Angel: Ahora que empieza el verano se aproximan las vacaciones y las Audiciones de Crew... -Suspira- Aubrey estara muy alterada...  
Bodie: Oh hermano, Emilia tambien, casi nunca acepta a nadie si yo no estoy cerca... Pero necesitamos nuevos miembros...  
Mo: Jaja, yo por suerte no tengo esos problemas. -Bebe feliz una cerveza.  
Angel: He estado pensando en tomar vacaciones y llevar conmigo a la Princesa conmigo, tengo planeado cosas que no podra rechazar... -Tomando una cerveza  
Bodie: Sigue intentando, amigo, algun dia te aceptara!  
Mo: Asi se habla, no ser asi de mala para siempre, ya llegaras a su corazon... Pero ya cuanto tiempo llevan asi?  
Angel: -Suspira- ...Unos 4 a os...  
Bodie: Y aun asi lo intentas?! Porque?!  
Angel: Por que la amo...Realmente la amo... -Mira apasionado- Mi amor por ella es tan fuerte que no se va a gastar con el tiempo...  
Mo: Hey viejo... -le da una palmada en el hombro y le susurra- Conozco a alguien que hace unas galletas con un chocolate afrodiciaco...puede que te ayude...  
Angel: Quien? -Susurra  
Mo: Solo puedo decir eso ahora... -Se aleja.  
Bodie: Wow, wow! Que paso ahi?  
Angel: Solo me consolaba... -Sonrie.  
Mo: Tu sabes como es este, sino lo controlas llora como bebe jaja! Bodie: Jajajaja!  
Angel: Oye!

Luego de platicar por varias horas, ya a las 4 de la ma ana todos se fueron a sus hogares, felices y contentos de salir, arreglaron para jugar poker Online el proximo fin de semana, ya que Bodie trabajaba, Mo trataria de encontrar empleo y Angel practicaria con Aubrey. Aun asi Angel no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Mo habia dicho, necesitaba saber quien era esa persona, intentaria hablar con el la ma ana siguiente en la DCI para intentar descubrirlo.


	2. Planes

**Capitulo 2: Planes**

Al dia siguiente en la DCI, Emilia, Aubrey y Taye terminaron su Taye estaba en las duchas femeninas del cuartel, Emilia y Aubrey la esperaban en los casilleros.

**Miss Aubrey:** -retocandose mientras se miraba al espejo que estaba en la puerta de su casillero- Sabes, Emilia, seria realmente bueno que te ducharas aqui, eres una dama, aseate como tal.

**Emilia:** Para tu informacion no me baño aqui porque no puedo, no puedo usar mi casillero... asi que no tengo otra ropa que ponerme...solo traigo la de agente... -molesta del comentario de Aubrey-

**Miss Aubrey:** ¿Porque no puedes usarlo?

**Emilia:** ...Eh...porque... ehh... -Algo incomoda pero anciosa de ver la reaccion de Aubrey- ...Hay una rata muerta en mi casillero... Jaja

**Miss Aubrey:** ¡¿Tienes una rata muerta alli?! ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Eso es repugnante! ¡¿Porque no la has sacado aun?! ¡Debes decirle a la DCI que fumiguen o algo! -asqueada-

**Emilia:** ¡Es que no entiendes, Aubrey, ...es una rata...como...de este tamaño! -haciendo con sus manos un tamaño exagerado para una rata-

Mientras seguien hablando de eso, Lima caminaba por los pasillos vigilando que el personal ya se fuera retirando ya que era casi hora de que la DCI cerrara, pero escucho por fuera la interesante charla de Aubrey y Emilia.

**Miss Aubrey:** Por favor, Emilia, no son tan grandes.

**Emilia:** ¡Claro que lo son! ¡Yo la vi y era gigante!

**Miss Aubrey:** Bueno, desde mi perspectiva eso es imposible, nunca vi una asi de grande.

**Emilia:** Bueno, "Disculpe usted, Señorita" -finje contersia- pero que nunca hayas visto una con tus propios ojos no significa qie sean pequeñas, pueden ser grandes tambien.

"...Eso es lo que pasa cuando Rasa elige a jovenes y a adolescentes para ser Agentes..." piensa Lima sonrojada de la "extraña charla"

**Miss Aubrey:** Como sea, haz algo, no puedes tenerla alli para siempre.

**Lima:** Coff coff! -tose aproposito e interrumpe- ¿Puedo saber de que hablan, señoritas?

Emilia y Aubrey se miraron, pero Emilia le dijo de la verdad, Lima se sonrojo apenada ya que pensaba que hablaban de otra cosa.

**Lima:** Ah... muy bien...La DCI aprovechara el dia de San Valentin para fumigar.

**Emilia:** ¡Es genial! ¡Adoro que hayan hecho a San Valentin un dia libre! ¡Cada vez me fascina mas la DCI! -emocionada-

**Miss Aubrey:** Momento, momento... ¿No celebraras San Valentin? -mira a Lima-

**Lima:** Creo que no, de todas formas no tengo con quien celebrarlo.

**Emilia &amp; Aubrey:** ¿Y Rasa? -preguntaron justo al mismo tiempo-

**Lima:** ...¿Que tiene que ver el?... Es mi compañero...

**Emilia:** Claro..."compañero" ... -sonrie pervertida-

**Lima:** ... -ofendida-

**Emilia:** Lo siento, Jefa

**Miss Aubrey:** Madura por un segundo, Emilia... -se acomoda el cabello- el punto es que no deberias pasar San Valentin sola, pero solo digo que-

**Emilia:** EJEM! -haciendo gesto de que la incluyera ya que tambien apoyaba la pareja de Lima y Rasa-

**Miss Aubrey:** -suspira- Lo decimos que eres una gran mujer y te mereces una pareja.

**Lima:** Gracias, Agentes, en fin, recuerden salir en 15 minutos, la DCI ya debe cerrar.

Cuando Lima se fue, Taye aparecio ya cambiada, guardando su traje de Agente en su casillero.

**Taye:** Esa mujer es tan altanera, deberia dejarle espacio al amor.

**Emilia:** Si, nadie deberia pasar San Valentin solo.

**Taye:** Hablando de eso ¿Que haran? -se cruza de brazos sonriendo-

**Emilia:** Pues creo que ire a surfear con Bodie, ninguno de nosotros tiene pareja, asi que la pasaremos juntos como mejores amigos.

**Miss Aubrey:** Claro... "Amigos" -rie-

**Taye:** ¡Jajaja!

**Emilia:** ¡Silencio, Aubrey! -sonrojada-

**Taye:** ¿No saldran como algo mas que amigos?

**Emilia:** No... Bodie es un gran chico.. es dulce, cariñoso, amable, pero no lo veo como algo mas.

**Miss Aubrey:** Es verdad, un gran chico como el no merece estar con una niña infantil como tu... -mirandose las uñas rie-

**Emilia:** ¡Grrrr! ¡Callate! -enojada- ¡Al menos tengo con quien salir!

**Miss Aubrey:** AH jaja -rie burlona- Tengo a MILES de hombres a mis pies, tengo para elegir, tu solo dependes de tu "mejor amigo" -guiña-

**Emilia:** -toda roja de verguenza- ¡Basta! ¡¿Porque no eliger solo uno en vez de andar como una cualquiera?!

Como siempre, las cosas se estaban llendo de tema y ambas empezaron a pelear, Taye nego con la cabeza.

**Taye:** Ya, ya, vamonos de aqui... Saquense los dientes afuera... -caminando a la salida-

**Emilia:** ... -mira enojada a Aubrey-

**Miss Aubrey:** ..-mirando furiosa a Emilia-

Todas salieron de la DCI, quedando en la acera pensando en que harian ahora.

**Miss Aubrey:** -ignora e Emilia y llama a su limusina para que la recogan-

**Emilia:** Oye! NO termine contigo!

**Taye:** -le da palmaditas en el hombro- ya, ya, amiga, ya paso, cada uno celebra como quiere San Valentin.

**Emilia:** ... -calmandose mira a Taye- ¿Y tu que haras?

**Taye:** Nada importante, ire a lo de Mo a ver peliculas, queremos estar tranquilos.

**Emilia:** Eso es **_genial,_** me alegra que esten juntos, hacen una gran pareja -codea-

**Taye:** Jaja, bueno, ya. -se rasca la cabeza sonrojada-

**Miss Aubrey:** Es verdad, Taye, ambos se ven perfectos el uno para el otro.

**Emilia:** ...

**Taye:** Oye, Aubrey, vamos, dinos que haras en serio.

**Miss Aubrey:** Aun no lo se, tambien es cumpleaños de Angel, supongo haremos una fiesta en el Yate.

**Taye:** ¿Y no crees que seria lindo que salieran juntos ya que es San Valentin y su cumpleaños?

**Miss Aubrey:** No, en sus sueños. -mirandose las uñas-

**Emilia:** ¡¿Como puedes ser asi de mala con el?! ¡¿Que no ves que te ama?! ¡Y desde hace mucho tiempo!

**Miss Aubrey:** Angel es un gran chico, pero no me interesa salir con el de esa manera formal, nos llevamos bien, tenemos quimica al bailar, es decir, somos el crew perfecto.

**Taye:** Bueno, quizas se la lleven bien pero no seria mala idea que salieran, solo sera un dia, imaginalo, seria como su navidad si sales con el -bromea-

**Emilia:** Jaja ¡buena esa!

**Miss Aubrey:** Le hare una fiesta, con eso estara feliz, justamente, el me ama, por lo cual aceptara y amara todo de mi, sin importar que. -prepotente sonrie-

**Emilia:** Tu ego me enferma, me voy a vomitar, nos vemos -se va caminando-

**Miss Aubrey:** Bueno, yo tengo la misma sensacion cuando veo tu rostro, estamos a mano.-sonrie-

**Emilia:** ¡CALLATE! -le grita a lo lejos-

**Taye:** -se rie- Bueno, yo tambien me voy, y te seguire repitiendo: no es una mala idea salir con el aunque sea una vez.

**Miss Aubrey:** Hum, como sea. -desvia la mirada-

**Taye:** Ya, nos vemos, amiga.

**Miss Aubrey:** Nos vemos, cuidate.


	3. Las Flechas de Cupido

**Capitulo 3: Las Flechas de Cupido**

Ya solo faltaban 2 dias para San Valentin, todos los muchachos de la DCI estaban como locos sobre que harian, que comprarian, que dirian, etc.

Mo aun pensaba en que podria comprarle a Taye,ya que quedaria mal el pasar San Valentin juntos y no darle nada, ya que era un dia especial y ella se merecia algo obviamente.

Rasa queria invitar a Lima a cenar en la noche,pero obviamente estaba el temor del rechazo ya que Lima siempre le da prioridad al trabajo,temiendo no poder salir de la relacion "profesional".

Bodie pasaba por un problema similar, queria salir de la "zona de amigos" con Emilia, queria abrazarla, besarla, darle todo el cariño del mundo,pero Emilia nunca ha sido de esa clase de chica,pero debia tomar fuerzas para confesarze.

Increiblemente el que estaba mas confiado y decidido como nunca antes era Angel, el estaba 100% seguro de que este año seria el ultimo como un simple "compañero de Crew", este año debia tomar a su Reina y proclamarla como suya de una vez por todas.

Alquilo el primer restaurante al que fueron juntos por primera vez solo para ambos, compro un ramo de rosas azules (Si, asi es, azules, encargadas desde China) y decidio comprarle un hermoso anillo dorado con una gema azul, si haria las cosas este dia de San Valentin las haria perfectas, el mejor regalo que podria tener para San Valentin es tener a su Reina a su lado feliz.

Cuando fue a retirar el anillo que habia encargado, se topo con Taye en el camino:

**Taye: **Vaya pero si es el niño enamorado ¿Como estas? -le sonrie-

**Angel:** ¡Hola Taye! ¡Muy emocionado, solo faltan 2 dias para San Valentin! ¡No puedo esperar para que Aubrey sea mia! -emocionado- Este fin de semana planeo algo solo para los dos, pero es una sorpresa, no le digas anda por favor.

**Taye:** Ah...¿Solo para los dos?...-empieza a recordar que Aubrey habia planeado una fiesta en el Yate- Ah...con respecto a eso, Angel... ¿Porque mejor no pasan el dia en el Yate y ya?

**Angel**: Es que... hace años que Aubrey y yo solo somos amigos... pero siento que ya es tiempo de que ella realmente me acepte y entienda cuanto la amo...

**Taye:** ah... -suspira- Mira... yo.. te ayudare...

**Angel:** ...-extrañado- ¿Como podrias ayudarme? ¡Todo saldra bien con Aubrey, yo lo se!

**Taye:** Creeme niño enamorado, mi ayuda te servira como nunca... ahora ven a mi casa..

**Angel: **Woh... heh... me siento alagado pero

**Taye: **Tss..sigue soñando...no seas tan mal pensado...-lo interrumpe- Ven en serio te ayudare...

**Angel:** ...De acuerdo... supongo que toda ayuda es bienvenida en tal de tener a mi Reina.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Taye, sus papas no estaban pero Lil'T si, Angel se puso a hablar con ella mientra Taye le dijo que esperara al menos una hora pero que valdria la pena.

El Latino extrañado solo acepto. Pasando la hora, Angel se la paso jugando con Lil'T, le gustaba mucho eso ya que el era hijo unico y nunca tuvo hermanas ni hermanos.

**Angel:** Y si el Leader tiene 18 tu estas obligada a plantarte..-explicandole el BlackJack con un paquete de cartas que traia con el-

**Lil T: **Ohhh ya entiendo, no es dificil jaja.

**Angel: **Asi se habla, tu llegaras lejos.

**Taye: **...¡¿Le estas enseñando a mi hermana a jugar Poker?!

**Lil T: **No seas tonta, Taye, es Blackjack. -rie-

**Taye: **¡No me importa lo que sea! ¡No le enseñes esas cosas!

**Angel:** Bueno, bueno, ya ya...

**Lil T: **Eso fue divertido, Angel, lo pondre en practica, nos vemos despues! -alegre se va a su habitacion-

**Angel: **Nos vemos, jeje. -mirando a Taye- anda no te enojes, tienes una hermanita que sabe lo que hace, es muy madura.

**Taye: **Es cierto... es mi hermana despues de todo. -sonrie- En fin.. ya tengo lo que te ayudara con Aubrey...

**Angel: **¡Jo! ¡¿Y que es?!

**Taye: **Toma... -le da una bolsita con galletas de chocolate recien horneadas-

**Angel: **...¡¿ES UNA BROMA?! ¡¿GALLETAS HORNEADAS?! ¡¿COMO ESPERAS QUE LE DE ALGO ASI A AUBREY Y LO ACEPTE?!

**Taye: **¡Hey hey, abajo esa actitud, estas galletas te dara todo y mas de lo que quieres con Aubrey! Casi nunca las hago en realidad, pero como ya estas desesperado y me da pena que sufras tanto por ella te ayudare, dale de comer esto mañana y para San Valentin ya estara lista para ti.

**Angel:** -Suspira y las toma- Esta bien.. las envolvere con la caja de alguna tienda para que piense que son de calidad...Gracias Taye... -aun no muy convencido-

**Taye: **Creeme en cuanto descubras su magia vendras de rodillas a agradecerme.

**Angel:** Bueno,bueno esta bien, lo hare, confia en mi, muchas gracias. -se acomoda y se prepara para salir- Nos vemos,Taye, deseame suerte.

**Taye: **Ya, ya, suerte, niño latino.

Muy bien, era el dia siguiente, la ultima chance, ya solo le restaba hoy y mañana seria San Valentin. En la tarde salio con Aubrey de compras como siempre, notandola probarse ropa una y otra vez , esa figura tan sensual siendo resaltada de diferentes maneras. En la tarde, regresando a la mansion, Angel llevo las galletas y se las le obsequio a Aubrey como algo adelantado al Dia de San Valentin. Ella gustosa sintio su aroma y quedo fasinada, le sonrio a Angel agradeciendo el regalo, el latino quedo atontado de ello. Ahora solo quedaba esperar al dia siguiente para saber si las galletas realmente sirvieron de algo.

Esa noche, despues de cenar, Aubrey subio a su habitacion y comio una de las galletas que le dio Angel, eran tan dulces, suaves, deliciosas en ese momento sintio tanto cariño hacia Angel, empezo a pensar en el de otra manera, el corazon se le acelero, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, nunca se sintio asi por pensar en el, algo incomoda de ello dejo el resto de las galletas para despues y se acosto a dormir temprano para mañana.

Mientras Aubrey dormia... las galletas comenzaron a surgir efecto en sus emociones...


End file.
